Hermione's 50 First Dates
by o0DreamWeaver0o
Summary: Imagine Draco as a plumber, nanny, garbage collector and clown. Can you do it? ::Dramione Love::
1. Date One: Hello, Mr Nanny

**Hermione's 50 First Dates**

**By DreamWeaver **

**Date One: Hello, Mr. Nanny**

Blink.

Blink.

Stare.

Blink.

"So I guess you're my blind date for tonight?"Hermione asked as she stared at her date for the umpteenth time that night.

"I guess so" he replied.

Hermione inwardly groaned. She would really kill Ginny for this. When she asked for a fun night out, she didn't have this in mind. She was not exactly having the time of her life at the moment. The man who was supposedly her date had done nothing maybe except to reply in a few words to what she talks about. Small talk was already getting awkward between the two. And she could already swear the man was a laconic.

"Oh, so how did you meet Ginny?" She inquired, genuinely interested.

"I am the nanny of her kids." He said in a straight face as Hermione stifled a laugh. He then smiled, his grey eyes beheld a twinkle of amusement in them.

"Are you serious?" Well, truth be told, it was hard to believe. The man had the built of a male supermodel. Not too buff, not too thin, just perfect. His grey eyes were beautiful with slightly long blond lashes. His hair was like spun sunlight and the perfect proportions of his face just baffled her a bit. Okay… she did not just check him out. Even if he did have a perfectly toned body beneath that black turtleneck shirt he wore. The years were kind to him. _"Tch"_ she thought.

"Yes, I am serious. I work as Ginny Potter's nanny for the meantime."He replied seriously.

"O-okay" She nodded, feeling the slight tension returning again. "So how long have you worked there?"

"Am I boring you Ms. Granger?" He asked frankly, avoiding the question. Hermione, taken aback by his sudden question stammered, "N-no! Not at all!"

He chuckled a laugh as Hermione tried to regain her breath.

The waiter had arrived at their table carrying their order.

"I guess it's time for us to eat."Hermione smiled weakly.

As they began to eat, they were, surprisingly, caught up in a tense conversation.

"Oh, so you're saying that Ginny and Harry don't take care of their children well enough?" she asked heatedly.

"I'm not saying that woman! I'm just making a point that they allow their children to partake in dangerous activities like quidditch at a very young age of 5!"

"Don't you know who their father is? It's only natural for his children to like Quidditch! After all, their father is a respected seeker for the Chudley Cannons! They aspire to be like him. You should know that too since you used to play it and all. And it's not like they are irresponsible parents." She huffed indignantly, lessening her voice as to not attract the eyes and ears of other customers.

"I know Harry Potter and all that. I mean Granger, we grew up together." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Then-how-can-you-say-such-a-thing?!"she hissed.

"Calm down Granger. It's just my views." He was balancing a fork on his knuckles.

She narrowed her eyes. Yes, that was why she didn't like this date, no-scratch that, meeting, in the first place. He really had a way of incensing her.

"Really now Granger, glaring won't kill me."

"I think it was much better if you didn't speak at all for the rest of the night. You are quite a charmer Malfoy."she said, laced with barely restrained contempt.

"I know, Granger. I've been told that often."

Gesturing the waiter for the bill, Hermione then fumbled over her bag for her phone. Yes, she does use a bit of muggle technology. It was so much useful than owls when it came to instant communication. She dialed Ginny's number but before she could do press ok, Draco had already captured both her hands into his.

"Now, Hermione, it's not good etiquette to use the phone without excusing yourself first."

"Malfoy, Let's make this easy for the both of us and let go of my hands."

"I think not. Have I told you look exceptionally beautiful today Her-mi-o-ne?"He said leaning forward.

The pigs have officially taken their first flight that night. Yeah… pigs with angel's halos and wings and cupid's bow and arrows.

"_Since when did Malfoy use pretty words?"_ she thought, confused, puzzled, perplexed, bewildered, baffled, bemused and all the other synonyms that could relate to that.

"And don't you know you look cute when you look like that." His eyes were gleaming with mischief.

"_This is not good"_ she mused.

He was getting closer and closer. She wondered how he didn't topple over the candelabra and saw that he went through it. Now, she was getting nervous.

"Hermione, Look at me" He gently commanded.

She was now at the edge of her chair. And left with no place to escape.

"M-malfoy! Stop it!" she stuttered.

"What's wrong Hermione? Are you afraid?"

Hermione felt her mind go haywire, rendering her unable to think clearly and so she closed her eyes. For a second or two, she heard laughter coming from his mouth.

"You actually thought I was going to kiss you?" He said, trying to be coherent yet only succeeded in showing his mirth.

"M-Malfoy! I'm warning you." She said, her eyes narrowing down into tiny slits with an intent to kill a certain man with blonde hair and intense gray eyes.

He continued on laughing. The nerve of the man! Luckily, he was not loud enough to attract other people's attention.

"Really now Granger… who would have thought that-"

"That's it!"

_**Punch!**_

Well, that was a nice way to end a first date. At least now, she was certain that there would be no future dates with Mr. Draco "Your Nanny" Malfoy.

_Fin._


	2. Date Two: Meeting Mr Plumber

**Hermione's 50 First Dates**

**By DreamWeaver**

**Date Two: Meeting Mr. Plumber**

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

_Drop._

Hermione groaned as she turned over to her side. Even while she continued to fumble over sheets and cover her head with her pillow, she could still hear her that blasted faucet leak.

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

Mustering up whatever strength that was left of her, she rose from her bed and donned her bed robe and proceeded off to her kitchen where the leak was heard the loudest.

_Ugh! What does it take to get a girl some sleep? _She thought angrily. That stupid faucet was disturbing her precious moments of sleep which was rather rare those days.

_Now where did I keep that bloody drill? It must be here somewhere. Ah! There it is!_

She quickly plugged it to a nearby electric outlet and heard it roar to life.

_Wonderful _she mused. _Now let's get this leak a-fixing._

A few hours later, the sun had risen, spreading its wonderful life-giving rays to every inhabitant in the planet that was currently facing it. Oh, you know, the part of the story when night becomes day. Figure it out on your own if you can't get it.

Anyways, what had begun as a harmless leak turned into a full blown flood in Hermione Granger's apartment.

_Great….I'm cold and I'm tired. This is not what I intended._

Splashing herself towards her living room, she went on to dial the local plumber's number.

"Hello? Is this Ferret's Water Services?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I have a major leak here...Mind if you come by and fix it?…like now?"

"We'll send someone over… where are you located Madame?"

"Room 64, Aplodontia rufa Apartments"

Knock.

Knock.

She opened the door to reveal a young man leaning sexily-no, what I meant was, lazily, on her door.

"Well, that was fast." She said.

"Destroying your water sources again, Granger?" he said, raising a blonde eyebrow at her.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy, and just fix the damn leak." She retorted as she closed the door behind them.

He sniggered. "Lead the way, your highness." He added mockingly.

But of course, Malfoy seemed to know his way around Hermione's apartment. Since he was a frequent visitor-fixing leaks every other day after Hermione manages to wreck havoc in her tactlessness.

"What did you do now, Hermione?" He asked questioningly as he spotted a number of holes in it.

"Woot!" he whistled. "You sure did a number at the poor thing."

He could have sworn he saw her fidget. But then again, she would never admit it.

"Well…I drilled it." She said timidly, swinging her legs as she sat atop her kitchen table.

"What? Speak up. I can't hear you."

"I said, 'I _drilled _it'." She answered, her head bowed low.

"Are you daft, woman?! Why would you drill a leak?!" he exclaimed. His pants were slowly getting wet from his over longed exposure to her soaked floors.

"Well, excuse me for being so utterly dreadful at fixing leaks since it's supposed to be your job." She said wincing at him.

She heard him sigh and shake his head.

"Is it bad?" she asked behind him.

"Hmm… let's see now.. Aside from the fact that you completely totaled your faucet and drilled a million holes in it, I could say that everything is fine." He said sarcastically.

"That bad, huh?" She flung herself down on the table.

"You might want to transfer where you're lying down, Granger." He smirked, "I don't think that table can hold you down for much longer."

"Why you insufferable-"

He cut her off from what she was saying by waving his pointer finger at her.

"Now, now Granger. I'm trying to work here."

She huffed and refused to watch him any longer instead she moved to her living room to dial some pizza for breakfast. Yes, her and her weird food quirks.

He worked on the mauled faucet for hours, stopping only to go to the loo or taunt Hermione mercilessly on how unflattering her hair was that day which earned him a rather well deserved bump in the head.

He later caught her on watching TV while eating a delicious slice of bacon and cheese pizza.

"Well, your leak is fixed" He said, "For the meantime."

"Oh, goody." She answered monotonously. "How much do I owe you, Ferret Boy?"

"Well, I guess a second date would suffice."

He smirked as she gave her all-knowing smile.

"Next time though… try not to carve my name on your faucet. It's a tad bit obvious if you do that." He added laughingly.

Hermione smirked.

"I'll try not to do that"

Fin.


	3. Date Three: Goodnight Mr Embalmer

**Hermione's 50 First Dates**

**By DreamWeaver**

**Date Three: Goodnight, Mr. Embalmer**

There had never come an incident in Hermione Granger's life that she had been afraid of her date and her date being all solemn and _black. _Not in the sense of skin, but with his chosen color of garments.

He was clad in a tight black robe, black pants, black leather boots and to complete the look, a black hat. The only thing missing was black glasses-tinted black eyeglasses.

Merlin's beard… he looked like the freaking god – a freaking _hot_ god -of the underworld... or rather the undertaker for that matter. She could almost imagine random insects going to fly about his pale, attractive face.

Yes, he was attractive. In his own pale, ghostly –not ghastly, gothic black sort of way. He almost looked like an aristocrat if he didn't mention his line of work.

"I'm fascinated with the dead"

Okay..nothing wrong with that. I can handle it. I love blood and gore movies after all. Let's keep our meeting pleasant, shall we?

Blink.

Blink.

"I'm an embalmer."

She slowly nodded her head. "O…kay…" she replied.

Again, silence resumed…

He just sat there in front of her. Doing nothing, maybe except to sleep… again… He could thank his lucky stars he didn't snore. So while he was off having his beauty sleep, she was out staring at the ceiling, watching the chandelier light bulbs flicker in the night.

"Hm_mmmmmmmmmmmmmm_"

_This is awkward._ She thought.

Okay, so what if her date kept on falling asleep after waking every five minutes? It's not like they were doing anything productive.

"Z_Zzzzzzzzzz" _Okay, so she was wrong. He did snore. It's a normal thing. Nothing to get freaked about.

"_**Hoot! Hoot!" **_

_What was that?_She thought to herself as she looked around, feeling relieved to spot an owl perching on a nearby branch. She lightly tapped her hand against the stone wall , counting the seconds that went by till the time he would awake again.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

"Wha…What happened?" He said as he doused himself from his slumber. "Oh.. it's you" He said, giving her a blank stare.

_Oh? It's you? Tch..where's the sincerity in that? _She seriously couldn't believe this man. After all that she did for him.

"So tell me other things aside from the fact that you were an embalmer, Draco." She asked.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, aged 27, an embalmer."

_Well, that was a start._ She faced another location and rolled her eyes.

"How about your family?"

"My father is a purist who was a political figure before and my mother was a former gymnast for the Romanian circus."

"Oh" she paused a bit. _A politician and a gymnast... make an embalmer? A bit weird but hey, She wasn't Dr. Love and speaking of love, It just creeps behind you like a thief in the night and when you fall victim to it, you just don't come back unscathed. "_Any brothers or sisters?"

"None, apparently, my mother threatened to castrate my father for putting her in the pains of labor so I wasn't succeeded by another."

Hermione wondered how he managed to say that in such a bored dull tone. But least he spoke.

"Umm… any plans for the future so far? Draco?"

"What is this? A game of twenty questions?" He asked.

"Well, this _is_ a date," She replied stressing her point.

"Oh.." He said. "I thought you were the city health inspector. Is this what it is?" He yawned again.

_Close._

_Open._

_Close slighty._

_Close._

_Close._

_Snore._

She facepalmed herself. Merlin's beard. Embalmers are seriously off her date list for the future.

"ZZ_ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_"

_This is going to be a long night._

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Not exactly what i had in mind.. :)) It was my uncle who suggested embalmer, gravedigger, exorcist and job occupations that are in one way or another related to the cemetery. I just chose this one. I know it's a bore to read. I lost my whole list of job occupations that Draco should do on a boat on the way home. So if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me or review.... *wink*


	4. Date Four : Detention with Mr Teacher

**Hermione's 50 First Dates**

By** DreamWeaver**

**Date Four : Detention with Mr. Teacher**

"Hello, Miss Granger." He said amusingly. "Fancy seeing you here today."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. It's clearly obvious since I'm in front of you," She smirked, returning the look he was giving on her. "Lovely day for detention isn't it?"

It was the fifth time that month that Hermione received detention. A bad habit as one would call it. It wouldn't have been so bad _had_ Hermione been a troublemaker. But no, Hermione _had_ been a straight A student before, always top of her class, the resident Know-it-all as one would call her. And she just _happened_ to have received five detentions that month.

"So what now, chief?" Hermione asked. "Any new punishments for me to do while we both kill time?"

"None" He replied, circling her, like a vulture would to his prey.

"You know, as much as I would like to wipe that smirk off your face, which I can't because you are a teacher in this establishment, I couldn't help but wonder what I did this time to earn detention with you. I'm beginning to think that you're starting to like me, Mr. Malfoy." She smiled beautifully at him, catching his eye.

"Be as it may, Ms. Granger, Flirting will get you nowhere." He then turned his back at her and proceeded to sit down on a chair just beside her.

"How is your boyfriend? Krum was it?" he asked.

"Krum?" she asked laughingly. "Heavens no! Krum and I separated already. I went to Cedric Diggory after him."

"Diggory?" Well, he didn't expect that. Krum, he could understand but Diggory? That almost golden-haired _male _and Granger…together in a sentence? It would have been possible if the said sentence was, 'Hermione was _not _with Cedric Diggory', now _that, _he could understand.

"Yeah.." She said softly, down casted if you will. "But he died.. two days after…" She stopped in her trail of words, her eyes slightly dimmed as she looked far away.

"I'm… sorry Hermione…" He said. He wasn't really good with apologizing but he meant it. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Nah! He's fine now.." She replied with a bright smile on her face. "After he got killed by that cockroach in his garden in Chicago, Illinois. He got turned into a vampire by some doctor named Carlisle Cullen, I think that's his name, and now he's off on some island Esme for his honeymoon. He even claims to dazzle people in the sun! Well, they won't be dazzled if they knew how he really died from cockroach bite and not from some Spanish Influenza." She said, snickering.

Apparently, she already zoned into her own little world, leaving Draco to wonder if he should contact the school nurse.

_Someone forgot to take their medication that morning._ He thought to himself.

Why was he even attracted to this woman? It must be the hair. Yes, that soft, brown, sweet-scented hair. The rest of the answer would evade him forever.

Hermione calmed herself, drying some invisible tear from her eye. "Okay, that was a good laugh." She then faced Draco, "No seriously… What did I do today?"

He faced her again. "A little bird told me that you were running in the halls…again." He told her unpleasantly.

"That's it?" she said in disbelief. Of all the- "I have an excuse! My bladder was about to burst!" And then, she felt herself redden. "Okay, I shouldn't have said that. But you get the idea!"

"Ms. Granger. I will let your crass tongue slide this time. You have known by going to this school every day that running in the hall is forbidden."

"Are you sure that this is not just some ploy to have me alone with you, Mr. Malfoy?"

He smirked.

She huffed and folded her arms in front of her, scowling, "And do wipe that smirk off your face, Draco. It's starting to annoy me."

"Another session of detention for you, Ms. Granger," He said, a bit too sweetly for Hermione's taste. "It wouldn't help to be rude to the teacher, now would it?" he said, leaning very closely to her side.

"You do know I only come to this school to fetch my nephew, don't you _Mr. Malfoy_?"

He pinched her cheek softly and whispered in her ear, "Of course I do dear. Now, same time tomorrow. Don't be late."

And he waved goodbye as he left her.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Well, They're not exactly dates.. as one would say it more like instances when they meet. But what the heck.. they're one-shots. They're meant to be irritatingly short for the fun of it. *giggles* And I do notice that the word count keeps getting smaller and smaller… dang~! I must get that creative juice a-flowin'!_


	5. Date Five : Walking with Mr Homeless

**Hermione's 50 First Dates**

**By DreamWeaver**

**Date Five: Walking with Mr. Homeless**

Hermione had a bad day that day. A very bad day. Work was tough at St. Mungo's Hospital. A very incompetent nurse had almost killed a patient by administering the wrong medication. The _bloody_ nurse didn't even check the report beside the patient's bed. _**Bloody nurse!**_ She was already tired that day, having performed 2 operations that took grueling hours of concentration from her when one _**bloody **_nurse rang for _Code_ Blue.

Okay, so her use of such profanities would make Ron blush. But if Ron knew why she was cursing, she knew he would join her too.

Luckily, they were able to stabilize his condition before his heart line went straight. Merlin's Beard… It was such a moment she hoped she would never have to experience again...Ever! Harry was given S2P1, commonly known as Poison If taken in a large dose, it could be fatal that is why it must only be taken in its prescribed amount. That stupid, ignorant, bloody nurse almost caused their patient his life. And it wasn't just any patient. It was Harry Potter. Her best friend. And a very known figure in their world.

Needless to say, the nurse was stripped of her license, faced charges and lost her job. Harsh but she deserved it.

Hermione could only take a breath of relief when it was declared that Harry was safe.

* * *

She sat by some bench in the park just a few blocks from the hospital carrying a brown parcel of hot bread which she intended to eat for her dinner. With her hectic schedule, it wasn't an odd thing for Hermione to eat at irregular intervals.

She sighed. Well, she seemed to be doing that a lot the past few days. Ever since Harry got himself ICU-ed, she had been working hard just to make sure that he was going to be okay and also to pacify the Weasley family

Ahh.. what would they do without the Weasleys?

"Rough day?" asked a man.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, surprised to hear a voice beside her. _Funny, I didn't recall sitting with another person._ She thought.

She saw that he was a man with unkempt, dirty blonde hair wearing old and tattered clothes. He seemed to carry some ragged bags that looked like it would rip any second now.

"Yeah, a very bad day"

"Can you tell me about it?" He asked politely, beckoning her to answer. _Well, she probably isn't going to answer._ He thought. Nobody talks to strange men from the street.

Hermione had been debating on whether or not to continue conversing with the man but then again, he seemed kind. Perhaps, it was okay. After all, she had nothing to lose. So she went on telling the man what happened to her that day at work and he just sat there and nodded his head every now and then while listening to whatever she said.

Talking to the man made her feel better. Almost as if some heavy burden was taken away from her.

"I haven't really introduced myself to you. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger," She said, extending her hand to him.

"Draco Malfoy," he replied, staring at her outreached hand.

She bobbed her head slightly, "Well? Aren't you going to shake my hand?" she asked.

"My hands are dirty."

She laughed merrily while capturing his hand with both of hers and shaking it enthusiastically.

"You're being silly!" she said. "I don't care about that. I'm glad to make a friend."

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. This woman was either painfully naïve or just plain carefree. He couldn't explain what he felt. He wasn't even sure of what he was thinking when he covered her hands with his. It had been too long since he last experienced a touch of human kindness. And he looked at her, smiling at him in such a blithe way. People usually stay away from him or run away whenever they see what he wears. Mean small children would throw rocks or pebbles at him. Parents would take their children who would give alms to him.

Such was the life of a beggar in the street.

"Are you okay?" She asked, wondering what made him pause for a while, still holding his hands and keeping them warm.

He smiled at her for the first time that night, "Do you want to take a walk here in the part?"

She was probably going to refuse. In spite of the kindness that she had shown him, it was bad enough for her to be seen talking to him and holding his hand. She was such a naïve woman. He looked at her intently, studying her, trying to read what was on her mind. She probably-

"Sure, Come on!" She said, tugging his hands. "Let's go!"

_What a strange woman._ He thought.

Her hands were very warm. _Such a kind and caring woman._ He thought. And as they walked, he told her his part of the story.

He was once a rich man-well, a rich boy actually. However, when he was only twelve years old, his father's shoe company got burned to the ashes on the eve of Christmas by some rowdy teenagers who were part of the local gangs. He admits, they weren't really popular with the locals. Maybe because they were too snobbish. _Maybe,_ he mused. After that, they went bankrupt when another of his father's ships sank. A series of misfortunes flowed into their family. He dropped out of school. His father died from over exhaustion. His mother followed his father, unable to contain her grief .

Nobody took him in.

They lost everything.

He lost everything.

_What a happy Christmas he had. Happy indeed._

There they stood by a shade of a tree. She gazed at him with glassy eyes while he only looked away.

"I don't want your pity." He said.

She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I admire your strength, Draco." And she meant it. She took him in her arms and put his head on her chest like a loving mother would to her child.

"It's okay to cry."

It was his turn to shake his head. "No" he said. But the tears were already falling on its own.

The moon shone brightly that night.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well, I just wrote this one two days ago… because of boredom.. I had nothing to do. I couldn't open my laptop for fear that my mother would kill me XD and I couldn't go outside. Well, it is Saudi Arabia. *sighs* Well, I have to think of new ideas. XD I directly went to make Date Nine and skipped Dates Six, Seven and Eight.

Thanks to my regular reviewers TierneyJean, CinnamonStuff, Countess Black, randomprose, Satannpink, CynRoxurSox, and my beautiful cousin AcerGirl - can't believe she actually went with what I suggested for her pen name.. *laughs*


	6. Date Six: Mr Carpenter saves the day

**Hermione's 50 First Dates**

**By DreamWeaver**

**Date Six: Mr. Carpenter saves the day**

"_Build me a tree house that'll reach the sky,_

_High on the tree where lives the birds that fly._

_Color it blue. Paint it green._

_So that from Hermione's window, it'll be seen."_

_This was Hermione's dream – to have a tree house of her own. While all the little girls of her age wanted dolls and new dresses, Hermione wanted books and new books. Now that she's older, she couldn't help but reminisce of the time when she was but a child._

_She wasn't active. She didn't go playing about. In fact, she seldom recalled a time when she stepped out of her home to play. It's not that she regretted that time in her life. It's just that she wished she could have lived it more._

_

* * *

_

"Wotcher Hermione" greeted a black haired woman who appeared on her doorstep ,bringing a boy with blonde hair.

"Hello Tonks. Hello Teddy"

"Hello Aunt Hermione" Teddy replied, tugging on to his bag.

"Hermione, thanks for agreeing to watch over Teddy for a while. I hope I'm not intruding into anything."

"No, not at all Tonks," She said, taking Teddy's hand. "It's not a problem."

"Well, I'll be back on Wednesday and me and your father will pick you up. Be a good boy to your Aunt Hermione, Teddy," prompted Tonks.

"I will, Mum"

"And thanks, Hermione," She said before leaving them.

Hermione took Teddy's bag and set it on the couch after closing the door.

"Do you want something to eat, Teddy?" she asked from the kitchen whilst browsing her refrigerator for some snacks.

"No, thank you Aunt Hermione, I'm quite full"

"Okay, How about a game then?" Hermione waited for an answer, "Teddy?" She looked around for any sign of the blonde boy. "Now where could that boy be?"

"I'm out here, Aunt Hermione!"

Indeed, he was. She found him squatting down in front of some pile of wood, nails and hammer near the tree where she planned on building her tree house.

"What are these for, Aunt Hermione?" asked Teddy.

"They're for building a tree house, Teddy" she answered.

"Really? Whose house?"

"Well, my house"

"But I thought you already have a house, Aunt Hermione. Are you moving?" He asked, his child eyes glistening.

She laughed and ruffled his hair, "No silly! I'm just building a tree house."

"Oh.." he said. "Can I help?"

"Hmmm" she said, looking thoughtful.

"Please, Aunt Hermione? I won't get in the way. I promise!" He said. He put his right hand in the air and his left in his heart as if to prove his oath.

She laughed at him again, "Well okay, kiddo, but leave the hammering to me. We wouldn't want any broken fingers, now do we?"

* * *

They started making the foundation, the floor. Well, it was easy enough…until they had to raise and hammer it to the tree that is. Supposedly, the floor would be a good 5 feet off the ground. It was quite big too so it would be quite a trouble to set it on the tree. Plus, Hermione couldn't lift it up the said tree.

"I'll help you lift it, Aunt Hermione!" said Teddy eagerly.

"Awww… thanks Teddy, but we need another grown-up's help to lift it up." She said. "Maybe we can put it up tomorrow after I call Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry over."

"Awww..fiddlesticks!" exclaimed Teddy. "I wanted to help you finish it now." He said, disappointed.

Hermione wanted to console the boy. Sure she was smart and all but this task required brute strength, something she just didn't have enough of.

"Did someone say they need another grown-up's help?"said a voice from the corner.

Both Hermione and Teddy went to look at where the voice came from

"Aunt Cissy!" said Teddy, rushing to greet her from the fence of Hermione's backyard.

Yes, Hermione and Narcissa Malfoy , Draco Malfoy's mother, were neighbors. It was a bit odd because the Malfoys usually prefer to live in villas but okay, because _she_ was a pleasant neighbor.

"Hello Teddy, my darling nephew! Hello Hermione!" she greeted them both as she patted Teddy's head.

Hermione opened the gate that separated their backyards to let Narcissa enter.

"Hello Narcissa. What brings you here?"

"Well, Lou and I just got back from our 25th wedding anniversary vacation. He and I went to Venice, Italy." She gushed out to Hermione, like a school girl would on her first love.

It amazed Hermione sometimes on how strong Narcissa's bond was with her husband. Though she couldn't believe that somebody as beautiful and as kind as her would marry an anti-social man named Lucius and give birth to a devil's spawn named Draco. Yes, that was the name of her arch-enemy. He used to torment her back in the days when they still attended school together.

"That's great, Narcissa." She replied back to her.

"Well, what are you doing?" Narcissa inquired.

"We're building a tree house, Aunt Cissy! Aunt Hermione told me that it was her childhood dream to have one but then we couldn't finish it because Aunt Hermione said that we need another grown-up's help." Teddy said sadly, his lip quivered.

Narcissa's heart broke for the child. Really now, this kid has a way of gaining sympathy from other people. He would grow up to be a very charismatic kid and break many hearts. _Tch._

"Will you help us, Aunt Cissy?"

"Oh… I'm afraid I'm not as young as I used to be, Teddy," Narcissa replied.

_Well, I never knew she would admit it. _Hermione mused. The age statement was almost a taboo when it came to the Malfoy couple. It wasn't that they were narcissi or anything, it was just that they enjoyed living together in their own pace. Okay, Hermione felt jealous again. _Dang~! _

Suddenly, Narcissa had an idea. "For a while, Teddy dear." She turned around towards her house and yelled, _**"Draco Malfoy! Get out here!"**_

In a few seconds, Malfoy had already stepped outside the confides of his house and into the garden where his mother, Teddy and Hermione were.

"You bellowed, Mother?"

"Ah, yes, Hermione and Teddy need your help today, Draco and I will see to it that you do."

"What help?" he asked, raising a lazy brown and looked over to where he was needed.

Yes, he saw some wood, some pile of wood, Teddy, Hermione's somewhat sweaty self, Hermione's slightly parted lips, the way Hermione heaved her chest to breath, her leaning figure on the tree, her –

He shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't, Mother. I'm busy with work."

Teddy approached him and started to work his charm, "Please Cousin Draco? For me and Aunt Hermione? Please?"

"It's okay, Malfoy. You don't have to help us. I'm sure it'll be beneath you to help."

"Nonsense, Hermione. Draco _will_ help." Assured Narcissa, giving Draco a sharp look.

Draco sighed, "Fine"

* * *

They started finishing the tree house until it was near dusk. It was just Hermione and Draco working now. Teddy had went inside with Narcissa for some snacks. They both left though with a promise that they will both return with some food for the two.

"Pass me the window,Granger." Said Draco.

"Here!" Hermione replied, grabbing the makeshift window she made with Teddy.

"You know, Granger" Draco said, "For a seemingly intelligent adult, why do you want to build a tree house?"

"Is this one of your attempts in making small talk with me?"

"Well, it worked didn't it? Now, can you answer the question?" Draco asked.

"Fine, since you went out of your way to help me build it." Hermione said, while hammering some nails some wood into the tree trunk which would serve as the steps. "I wanted to make a tree house because my dad used to promise that he'd make me one but he never did so I'm going to fulfill his promise to me."

"He breaks promises he makes with little Granger?" he teased.

"He died when I was eight." She stated.

"Oh" _Great… nice move, smart aleck._ Draco thought to himself. _Now she'll hate you even more._

"Sorry bout that, Granger. I didn't know."

"Not a big deal. Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you. Why are you so good with wood works?" She asked.

"Complimenting me now Granger?"

"Oh, never mind, Malfoy!"

"And to answer your question, I'm good because I'm a carpenter."

Hermione laughed real hard at this. "Okay, that was a nice laugh. Be serious, Malfoy"

Draco scowled, "I was until you started laughing at my face."

Hermione stopped, "You mean , you're really a? Oh… Umm…" _Well, this is awkward._ She thought. _Who would have thought that Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, the son of a couple who goes tripping and cruising and vacationing around the world anytime they pleased, worked as a carpenter? _Not that she was stereotyping people. It was just a bit odd.

Now she felt guilty and weird inside. _I guess it's my turn to apologize_, which she did.

"Tch" Malfoy said. "Let's just finish this roof of yours. I'm sure you'd want to move in after we're done." He added with a scruffy grin.

She shook her head and smiled. Well, he was being all friendly and helpful all of a sudden. Change is good.

Malfoy then climbed down through the hole in the tree house's floor. And examined it from below.

"Looking good, Granger" He said as he peered through the outline of her shorts. Well, ain't he a little perv?

"Malfoy! I am giving you 10 seconds to look away! 10! 9!" Hermione said, angrily.

Because she was so distracted, she wasn't able to see that she was actually near the edge of her floor, just mere inches near the hole.

"Oi! Careful, Granger!" he shouted.

But it was too late, Hermione had slipped through the hole but luckily, into his awaiting arms.

Hermione breathed hard, "I'm never doing that again." She said.

Draco chuckled. "Well, you can fall anytime on me."

Hermione just nodded her head, still yielding herself to calm down and catch her breath. She looked on to see Draco. She noticed he was more handsome up close. His hair was like spun gold and his soft gray eyes seemed to flicker with amusement or was that a trick of light?

Suddenly, it felt very hot whilst the world was already trying to cool down. She continued to stare at him.

"You know, I could kiss you." He said as a matter-of-factly, his eyes challenging hers

"I don't kiss on first dates, Draco." There, she finally said his name.

He grinned at her, "Well, then lucky for you, this isn't a proper date." And without any hesitation, he brought his lips closer to hers. Closing up the gap that they had.

It felt like a jolt of electricity for Hermione. Wow, Draco could kiss. She mused, laughing lightly in her head. It was all she could think about since her brain was slightly muddled with the thought that Draco was kissing her.

They continued on for seonds, not knowing the already had company until,

"_**Hey! Aunt Cissy! Why is Cousin Draco snogging my Aunt Hermione?"**_

Fin.

* * *

A/N: So I'm a day late.. :D I had some author's block and spent yesterday mewing over my other unfinished fics. :D and I am late in updating today because it was my mom's birthday. And I discovered the joy of shopping in Riyadh. They have wonderful Malls. Really awesome malls… :D


	7. Date Seven:Being Caught by Mr Policeman

Warning: Not the usual fluff and humor and definitely not a date… just a ruse for Title's sake

**Hermione's 50 First Dates**

**By DreamWeaver**

**Date Seven: Being Caught by Mr. Policeman**

"Will someone kindly explain to me as to why Miss Granger dressed only in her shower curtain is in front of my table dripping wet in the middle of the night?" said Albus Dumbledore who was the current police chief at that time.

"Well?! Aren't you going to explain, Malfoy why you suddenly break into my room and drag me here in the middle of my shower?!"Hermione exclaimed. Her face was really red and it wasn't clear whether she was red from either anger or humiliation. The only good thing was that it was only her, Draco and Dumbledore in the room. Otherwise, she would have fainted in shame and would never face the polite society again.

"Officer Malfoy? Your testimony?"

Draco merely stared at her as she continued to glare at him, "Okay then, Granger. I'll explain for your peace of mind."

"Fine!" she said angrily, "Do tell us now!"

"Well, I can't tell you if you keep on interrupting me." He said amused.

"Well then, tell us!" she spat.

"Miss Granger, please?" asked Dumbledore kindly. Immediately Hermione shut up but still continued to give Draco a mean look that could kill if it was possible.

* * *

Draco's side of the story:

"_I have been following Hermione Granger for a while now. Ever since she started working for my father at The Purebloods Club, I've been tailing her like a lion would to her prey, following her wherever she may go. From the library which I've got to say she visits a lot, to her best friends' houses. I keep track of her movements from my waking hour down to the time she sleeps. She's – "_

"Were you stalking me?!" exclaimed an angered Hermione. Dumbledore tried to calm her down, "Now now Miss Granger, we best let him finish his statement. Please continue, Officer Malfoy."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He continued though Hermione had continued on following his eyes with a cold glare. _"My mother had long suspected Granger of having illicit affairs-"_

Hermione gasp.

"_With my father,"_ He said. "_So she went to me and had me investigate the whole matter. At first, I didn't give a damn because who would ever believe that this prude of a woman could actually commit a sin?"_

She huffed, only getting more incensed as Draco continued on to speak. _How dare he meddle with my affairs!_ She thought. _I knew they couldn't be trusted!_

"_And then I saw them both in a restaurant, hhwt – " _

"_Excuse me Officer Malfoy, hhwt?" _Dumbledore asked. What is it with young people and shortcuts these days? During his time, they prefer to do it completely. Better make it thorough than halfway , they always say.

"_Holding hands while talking," _Draco answered. _"Anyway, then I saw father giving her jewelry. Of course, then I knew I had to pull father to his senses and remind him where his loyalties lie. I haven't told mother yet but I had to make sure that Granger," _He spat her name like it was venom._ "stays away from my father." _He shook his head, clasping his hands in front of him. And to think that he may even have some sort of developing feelings for her. He actually believed that they had a budding relationship together.

Hermione on the other hand was stunned. He actually thought that she was some sort of scarlet woman?! A slut?! She didn't even use the vile word but to have him insinuate that he was having forbidden romantic relations with a married man! To his own father no less! Oh… she was downright insulted. Call her witch, call her a bitch but never question her morals.

She stood up, her shoulders shaking with outmost revulsion and fury, and slapped him right across the face with her palm. _**"How…how dare you!" **_

Draco was shocked. His left cheek was red and throbbing from the resounding slap he received. He looked at her hurt and teary eyed expression.

"_**And to think I even had feelings for you!" **_she said sobbingly before running out of the office, surprising every police officer and captured criminal at the sight of her scantily clad body.

Chief Dumbledore tsk-ed at Draco ,shaking his head ,disappointed, "That is not a way to charm a woman's heart, Draco," He said in a father-like tone. "You should apologize to her."

Draco's eyes harden, "No" He stared at the mahogany wood of Dumbledore's table. "She wasn't the one who was wronged."

And so he banged the door of Dumbledore's office as he went out.

* * *

Hermione sobbed her heart out as she slammed her body against her bed. It was too much. Too much! It wasn't like what Draco said at all. She was innocent of his accusations. She couldn't even explain outright to him without being attacked by another accusation. How could he even suggest such a thing when in the first place she entered that work was because Draco worked there also. [He was a part-time worker there since he doubles as a police officer].

He goes on spying on her and playing detective. He was a fool of a detective, that's what he is. And she would have her revenge.

* * *

Draco went into his room at the Manor where his parents lived. Her mother had greeted him and asked what was wrong. He didn't answer her; instead he went inside his room and locked it shut.

It was a good past dinner time that his door suddenly opened, revealing his father, who looked like an older version of himself, only with the same aristocratic pose and long hairstyle which he donned when Draco was younger.

"I heard about what you did today, Draco." His father said.

He continued to lie down in his bed with his right hand covering his eyes.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" barked his father. He did , but he avoided his gaze. "Never in my 26 years of being a parent, raised you up to bring shame into our family name!" Oh, his father was livid.

"You talk about bringing shame into the family when you've been doing it behind mother's back!"He said, half shouting it out to his father.

"Wh-what did you say?" his father asked, almost surprised on what he said.

"You heard me right, Father. I know you've been having affairs behind mother's back with Granger! I've known it for weeks –" And there, his father had punched him in the face. Never had his father resort to violence with him. Well, there was a first time for anything.

"You thought I was cheating on your mother? Who I love more than life itself?"His father asked, rhetorically. "Who told you this?"

"Mother did! She asked me to keep an eye on you and she was right!"

Lucius slumped to Draco's bed, shaking his head. "In our 30 years of marriage, I have never laid eyes on another woman other than your mother, Draco" he said. "I love your mother very much."

"Then explain to me why I saw you giving Granger jewelry during that night at the restaurant!" he asked.

"Jewelry?" Lucius asked quizzically. Then suddenly, he laughed out loud. "You thought I was giving Miss Granger jewelry?"

At that moment, Draco had thought that his father must be barking mad.

"Listen Draco, I never gave her jewelry. I just asked her opinion about it. We were meeting some clients later that night and while awaiting them, I asked her if your mother would like it. I was planning on giving it to your mother on our 30th anniversary together."

Draco rose from his bed, "And explain why you were holding her hands!"

"I was reassuring her, you spoiled brat."

"Reassuring her of what?" He asked. Now he was really confused.

"That you loved her. I cornered her into confessing her true feelings for you. She loves you, stupid!" His father proclaimed, patting his shoulders as he stepped outside of his room and closing it again.

"She…..I……" Draco couldn't finish his sentence, clenching his fists in his head. _What a fool he was._ He realized. Probably the worst prat that ever existed in England.

Hermione would probably never talk to him again. And it was all his fault.

* * *

It had been a week since he last saw Hermione ever since that "I-accuse-you" incident as he now dubbed it and right now, he was trying hard to drown himself in the shower. If not killing himself, then at least washing away his problems that haunted his every sleep.

"Ugh!" he growled out loud. When will his problems end?!

A gun poked his side. "Put your hands in the air and step outside of the shower, Malfoy." Said a voice in a jagged tone.

"Granger?!" He was stunned to see her but then he remembered that _he _was in the middle of a shower. He was naked in the shower, "What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, attempting to cover himself.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" She said smoothly, with one of her eyebrow raised. "I guess this is an eye for an eye, Malfoy. And in your case, invading into showers."

"Listen, Hermione, I… I'm sorry for what I did to you. I…" He said. Damn! Why was it that when it concerns Granger, he was usually apologizing to her. Now he was REALLY the biggest prat in all of England.

"Go on.." Hermione encouraged.

"I'm sorry for being a git… and for humiliating you in a very unconventional manner. I admit. I was a bit jealous of my own father. I believed what I wanted to believe. I'm…. sorry." He said, leaning slightly to her.

Her countenance softened by a little bit.

"I've always liked you." He told her. "Even if you were just an annoying know-it-all. I was being stupid and I even doubted my own father. I'm really sorry, Hermione." His eyes were starting to gleam. Hermione on the other hand felt one of her tears fall. It wasn't that of a heart-retching confession but it was sincere coming from Draco who rarely showed his emotions save for annoyance, anger and amusement.

"It's weird having to hear me say this, Hermione, especially when I'm in the shower."

She laughed and dropped the gun she held and went straight into his arms. Nevermind that he was wet.

"I like you too, you idiot!"

He chuckled at her. "You know, I could press charges at you for disturbing the peace and breaking and entering." He stated.

She laughed at him again, "Your father let me enter so I wasn't breaking and entering!"

He smiled at her. He could already foretell that they were having a bright sunny day tomorrow. And he would really have to think twice about the things he would do that would involve her. He really didn't want to have a recap of "The incident." He shook his head and cleared away other thoughts as he kissed her forehead, hugging her close.

"Umm..Malfoy? Could you wear clothes now?"

_Fin._

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Well, technically, this wasn't a date but then I did mention in my previous notes that these weren't dates… more like instances :D and thanks for the reviews~! :D i still think this is one of the crappiest that i wrote.. XD i have self-love issues... TT__TT


	8. Date 8: Riding with Mr Garbage Collector

**

* * *

**

Hermione's 50 First Dates

**By DreamWeaver**

**Date Eight: Riding with Mr. Garbage Collector**

"Harry! It's almost time to close up!" Hermione shouted as she stepped outside her office. "Oh… and be sure to lock up the backdoor. We wouldn't want a repeat of last month's break-in."

"Sure thing, Hermione!" replied Harry, half shouting behind the grill.

This was another boring Tuesday night at Potter's Burger Plaza. Home of the finest burgers you'll ever see in Hogsmeade.

"Hey, 'Mione! Are you ready to go?" asked Ron, clearing away the cleaning implements he was holding in the nearby closet.

Hermione was fixing herself in front of the mirror and gave a satisfied smile. "Just a sec! I'll be right out!"

"Well, hurry on then. Harry's friend is going to come soon."

* * *

They had locked the store up, double-checking every alarm and making sure that all was safe and secure before they left. The neon sign of their little burger store with the giant lion logo grinning cheekily at them provided ample light for them to still see each other's faces as they chatted animatedly whilst waiting for Harry's friend who would hitch them a ride.

They waited for a couple of minutes when suddenly,

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned. "Just what is that awful smell?"

"Right you are, Hermione. It is awful" Ron too, had covered his nose hoping the stench doesn't reach his lungs. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful, seeing that he was already slowly turning green.

And Harry you might ask? Let's just say he was already prepared of this situation, resorting to hold his breath for an indefinite period of time as he waved to the direction where the smell was coming from.

Hermione looked at Harry quizzically when a thought hit her and suddenly, she remembered, "Oh, Harry, tell us we're not hitching a ride with your drinking buddy."

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Of course, we are. Didn't I say that we were hitching a ride with him?"

It turns out; the smell was coming from a garbage truck heading their way. _Figures. _It stopped and the door opened.

"Hop on in!" said a man with a cap covering his face.

Hermione and Ron hesitated for a moment. Obviously.

"Guys?" Harry called out.

"Come on now. I haven't got all day," said the driver, clearly irritated.

Hermione gulped. To get in? or not to get in? That was the question. She looked to Harry. Oh dang it~! She climbed on to the front seat. Ron followed her. Harry sat on the back.

The stench was awful for a minute but the scent of magnolia soon flooded their noses and finally, they took in a breath of relief.

"So where are you all off to?" The driver asked.

Hermione noticed that he was wearing the usual white shirt with blue jumper and knee-high rubber boots that were the typical attire of a garbage collector. She mused.

"Home," Harry said nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, you have to be more specific now, Potter. Otherwise, I'll drop you off to my home near Hogsmeade Dump," he replied, sarcastically.

There was something oddly familiar about this man. Hermione thought. But she couldn't place where she saw this man. It was at the tip of her tongue.

"Very funny, Malfoy. I'm sure old Lucius would enjoy sleeping with me….in the same bed," snorted Harry.

Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust and Malfoy shot Harry a look which would have been equivalent to "Are-you-out-of-your-freaking-mind?" and "Way-to-go-planting-images-in-my-mind-Potter!"

"Malfoy?" Hermione thought to herself aloud.

Malfoy's head snapped in her direction? "Yes?"

"Your name is Malfoy?"

"Last name actually...My name's Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy….Oh! That Draco Malfoy."

It finally dawned on to Hermione who Malfoy was. Then she suddenly frowned. Oh great…. That Draco Malfoy. Memories seemed to rush back to her mind…unpleasant memories..

"Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Graduating Class of 1998, voted 7 times as the world's greatest prat?" she said snidely.

Ron gaped at her. Harry, let's not talk about him and focus more on the other two.

"Oh...wait a minute..." Draco stared at her, studying her face for a while before looking back at the road. "I know you! You're Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Graduating Class of 1998, voted 7 times as the insufferable resident know-it-all."

"Well, it's a small world…. Ferret," she spat.

"Likewise….Beaver." he said, smirking. "Oh…and uh…how are your teeth? Still abnormally gigantic?"

"My teeth are fine! Thank you for your concern!" she hissed.

"I don't get it, " said Ron. "Who's Draco Malfoy?"

Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Ron, don't you recall that bloody bastard -" Hermione said, pointing to Malfoy who was smiling smugly as if he was proud of himself. "-who used to torment me……us in school?"

"Oh! That boy!" Ron nodded his head in comprehending what she said. "Wait! What the….. Malfoy?! Is that you?!"

"Yes, Weaselbee.. It's me, Malfoy," he said.

"But you're a….a….," he stuttered, unable to speak out the last words.

"A what?" Malfoy asked amused. Ah, this was just like when they were back at school. Weasley's head is still fun to play with.

"A garbage collector!"

"And so?" Malfoy asked, boredly.

"I never thought…." Ron's voice faltered.

Harry chuckled behind them. "Hard to believe right? I couldn't even believe it the first time he told me. We were both drunk, you see...and the rest of the night was a blur."

Ron and Hermione looked at him and Malfoy weirdly. Harry just brushed it off.

Hermione hurriedly shook away the thoughts that would give her nightmares at night and asked, "So why did you pick this job, Malfoy? I remember you putting on our career test that the only job for you was to be an evil overlord."

Malfoy shook his head, "Actually, it was ruling over the world with an army of polka-dotted snakes but yours would work. And it could be any polka-dotted stuff of yours." He teased, putting his hand on her.

Hermione reddened and slapped away his hand, "Don't you get fresh with me, pervert."

"Watch it, woman. I'm driving here.

"Bugger off, Malfoy…Stop bothering Hermione." Said Ron, drowsily, smacking his lips unconsciously.

"Oh go back to sleep, will you? Your place is the last I'll have to stop by."

"Malfoy? I asked a question?" said Hermione.

Malfoy sighed, "Fine…I had a run-in with the law a few months before…they made me do community service for a month and now, I discovered that this is my calling. Happy?" he snapped.

"Well, sorry for asking!" Hermione shot back.

"Guys?" Harry asked.

"Apology accepted!"

"Malfoy?" Harry said again, trying to call Malfoy's attention.

"Fine!" Hermione shouted.

"Fine!" Draco replied back.

"_**GUYS~!"**_

"_**WHAT?!"**_** they both asked.**

"You missed my place."

"Oh…" Malfoy immediately pulled over.

"Bye Hermione…Bye Ron…See you later, Ferret."

"Just go home, Pothead."

He did. And an eerie silence took over as Malfoy began to drive again.

"Err… I see you work for Potter now," Draco said.

"And I guess you work… what you work right now." She replied.

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

".."

"Are you enjoying it?" she asked.

"Yes." He smiled then he grinned wolfishly, "And you should see me during my morning collection."

"Why?"

He smiled haughtily at her, "Well, this lucky guy-" he said pointing at himself. Hermione could only presume that he was talking about himself. "-gets asked to dates every morning. You should ask me sometime. I might even agree to one."

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered, "You're just suffering from a delusion that you're Merlin's gift to women."

"Of course I am"

_"I can't believe he heard that." _she thought.

He relaxed a bit, "Well, I like my job. It's kind of fulfilling actually. After all, it's a noble one. People can now sleep without worrying about their trashes for we, the garbage collectors, are here to save the day."

"Overkill, mate" said Ron, before returning to sleep again, drooling. Thank Merlin he was leaning to the window away from Hermione's shoulder.

"And here I thought you've changed. " Hermione said. "Oh…here's my stop."

True enough, they've reached a green gate with the sign, 'Granger's residence'.

"Nice gate" Draco said.

"Thanks…Oh and uh... thanks for the ride."Hermione said. "Scoot over, Ron. I'm going out."

"Wazz-wazz-hap'nen?"

Hermione barely managed to open the door with Ron in the way. She tried to douse him from his sleep but was unsuccessful.

"Oh, gross!" She wiped her hand, which had touched Ron's drool covered mouth. Draco snickered at his side.

"Oh shut up!" She strained hard to get out. She did and the awful smell from before invaded her nose once again.

"Don't forget our date tomorrow morning, Granger." Malfoy reminded her.

"Whatever...and make sure Ron makes it back home. Bye Ron!"

"Wh-wha? Oh…bye, Her-my-oh-knee" he yawned again as he leaned towards Draco, drooling.

"Ugh! Weaselbee!"

"Go on now! It'll be a long ride home!" She shouted to them and soon disappeared into the confides of her home.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is a few days late. This is what happens when I get addicted to fanfiction reading. This one is the second crappiest thing i wrote. I will get better!!!! LAWL. Thanks to my cousin AcerGirl for beta-ing. Yes, you! You comma-lover! Even though i still think this is fail. Updating will slow down for a while for I'm into a busy month.. getting to a new school and all.. lawl. Ninth installment if you're still reading this will be published on Friday. :D


	9. Date 9:Saving Mr Fine Young Gentleman

_Warning : Might be OOC as usual, some fluff_

**Hermione's 50 First Dates**

**By DreamWeaver and AcerGirl the Comma Nazi  
**

**Date Nine: Saving Mr. Fine Young Gentleman aka Mr. Romantic  
**

"Oi! Mud-Granger! You're not backing out of our date, are you?" asked Malfoy. His lips drew in a fine line of annoyance.

He had been waiting for her at Hogsmeade just outside Madame Rosmerta's.

Hermione frowned as she approached him with Ron and Harry at her side, "No, I'm not, Malfoy. You got us into this mess remember?!" she said as she sighed.

* * *

Dumbledore lightly tapped his glass with a silver knife as he called the attention of the student body. In an instant, the students' noise were drowned in silence.

"_Ah,"_ he said. _"I have an announcement to make. Today, A little bird fluttered to my ear and gave me an excellent idea for a new school activity."_ From a corner, you could see the Weasley twins grinning ear to ear. _"Much like Quidditch whose goal is to help us attain school unity and inter-house relationships, this event will help us divulge our hidden desire to be close with our fellow school mates without fear. It will help us voice out our inner feelings and express it. This game invented by muggles is called 'Opposite Day'."_

And that was the start of a wonderful week. Go figure how Pansy managed to say I love you to Neville Longbottom or how Draco managed to snag Hermione up for a date.

* * *

"Oi, Malfoy! If anything happens to Hermione, I'd hex your arse to oblivion," threatened Harry, glaring at Malfoy. Ron, on the other hand, stood beside Hermione as if trying to block Malfoy from coming into direct contact with her.

"Sod off, Potter." He said, gripping his wand in his pocket tightly. He then pulled Hermione away from them, smirked at their shocked faces and performed Side-Along apparition with her.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron. But it was too late for they had already disappeared.

* * *

They had apparated right into some desolate location away from Hogwarts. Hermione clutched her head with her free hand, waiting for it to be clear from any dizzying spells that were a side effect of the Side-Along Apparition.

"You are so rude, Malfoy!" she spat. She still hadn't regained her clear vision. Merlin! She hated apparating.

He said sarcastically at her, "I'm a gentleman, Granger. Surely my works hold much more finesse than that of Pothead's or Weasel's. They probably don't even know the meaning of Pureblood loyalty and dignity while I have spent my childhood educated on GMRC."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "GMRC? What the heck is that?" Well, at least now, she had finally recovered her eyesight and saw Malfoy's blond to almost white hair shine in the afternoon sun. She groaned. It must be another one of the effects of the blasted apparition.

"And I thought you were the smart one, Granger. Good Morals and Right Conduct," he responded sardonically.

Did he just compliment her? It seemed like he did. And good morals and right conduct? Tch! Yeah right! She snapped away from her thoughts and instead, focused her attention on the scenery. It wasn't the time for that. Well, it didn't look like they were in Hogwarts anymore.

"Well, come on now, Granger. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can go back to our lives where I don't have to suffer your intolerable presence."

"Well, sorry to breathe your air, Your Majesty!" hissed Hermione, really vexed by Malfoy's attitude.

He grabbed her hand and led her to a quite picturesque place there. She saw lush greenery sprawling on the field with a striped blanket of red and white wallowed under the shade of a tree. Beside it was a basket of what smelled like food inside and a bottle of Madame Rosmerta's famous butterbeer. In front of it was the wonderful view of the lake in the afternoon sky.

"Well, aren't you the romantic one, Malfoy," Hermione said wryly. "I didn't know you had it in you while you were off tormenting innocent first years."

He smirked smugly. "They weren't that lucky, Granger. Consider yourself auspicious enough."

"Ugh! You are so full of yourself!"

"And that's something new, you learn every day."

Malfoy had let go of her hand and sat down on the blanket. Hermione just looked at him.

"What are you waiting for? Sit down, Mud-Granger." Truly, Malfoy was trying hard not to call her mudblood. It was quite hard for someone who was used to call muggle-borns that name for 5 years.

Hermione did sit beside him though she made sure that she was a good foot away from him. He went on to grab the basket of pastries and handed a creampuff to her.

"Well? Go on. I'm not going to poison you."

Hermione took it cautiously. You could never tell with Slytherins. They were a deceiving bunch. The lot of them are.

Malfoy ignored her and ate his own creampuff while lying down on his side using his right arm to support himself and his left to hold the creampuff.

It felt weird. Downright weird for Hermione. She and Malfoy. On a Date. Alone.

"Stop putting thoughts into this, Granger. You'll wear yourself out," Malfoy remarked. By this time, he was halfway done with his creampuff.

"I hardly think this is amusing for us, Malfoy." She replied.

"I just said that you'd tire your poor muggle brain. I can't have you blacking out. It'll be hard enough to bring you back with your pain of friends breathing on my back. So settle down," he said serenely.

Hermione heaved in a sigh. "Fine"

"Good. Now what should we do?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Hermione, taking a bite from her creampuff. Actually, it wasn't quite bad. She was rather enjoying the fluffy thing.

Malfoy noticed and smirked at her. "What, enjoying the food now, eh?"

"What? I am not!" protested Hermione.

"What a bad liar!" He smirked some more making Hermione furious. She glared at him and folded her arms.

"Whoa, Granger! If looks could kill, you could've killed me by now!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, secretly smiling. She looked towards the lake. A soft breeze plunged into the air, brushing past Hermione's hair. Malfoy couldn't help but smell her soft, sweet-smelling scent.

"Hey, Granger! What perfume did you wear?"

"Strawberry," said Hermione, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Nothing." He, too, turned to look at the lake.

The waves were crashing gently upon the shore. They could see the blazing rays of the sun touching the tips of the hilltops from afar. The gentle breeze, wilting the leaves on the tops of trees by their quiet humming. All was quiet and peaceful. Malfoy sighed.

"Want to take a swim? I promise I won't drown you." said Malfoy, half-expecting she would say no.

Hermione gaped at him, blankly. Her vacant expression then turned into a smile. "Sure. I'd love to." After all, it wouldn't hurt right? She stood up and went to the other side of the tree.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"If we were to swim in a lake I'd like to wear something perfect for swimming."

"Don't tell me, you'll wear a swimsuit." Malfoy said. "That'll give me nightmares when I sleep."

"Haha... Funny, I forgot to laugh," She pulled out her wand from her pocket and picked up something from behind the tree. "No, I guess some comfortable shorts and shirts might do."

"Yeah, yeah, but no shirts for me."

Hermione coughed a bit, "Whatever."

And sure enough, after a few minutes later, they were ready to swim in the lake. Hermione was wearing a pink shirt with matching white shorts. Malfoy, on the other hand, was wearing black shorts with blue outlines and green waves as designs and he immediately dipped in the cool waters before emerging rather quickly, shivering like a wet dog.

Hermione joined him after giggling at the sight he made.

They played around for a few minutes like children who were suddenly set free in the beach for the first time. When suddenly, a vine-like whip grabbed Malfoy's left foot and he was pulled deeper into the lake.

"Malfoy!" shouted the alarmed Hermione. She grabbed his hand and she too was pulled down.

The… The… Aw crap! It was the giant squid that lived in the lake. But how can that be? It only lives in the deepest part of the lake. How could it possibly have made its way into the shallow part?

'_This is no time to be thinking about that, Hermione!'_ she chided herself. _'Right now, Draco is drowning!'_

Draco flapped his arms around and tried to pry his leg from the squid's grasp. He was almost running out of oxygen, being caught unaware.

'Now , what could scare the squid off?' she thought. 'Oh… I don't know!' Where did she put her wand? Aw.. bloody hell.. she left it on her school robes.

Draco's Wand! She could vaguely see it tucked in Draco's shorts' back pocket. She took it off and said, "Evanesco!" The squid disappeared.

Hermione then grabbed the unconscious Draco and pulled him out of the water.

"Draco!" she shoved him back and forth. "Draco! Breathe!"

He still didn't move.

"Oh! Anapneo!" she half-yelled, pointing his wand to his face. In a moment, Draco coughed, covering his mouth as he tried to sit up.

"Draco! Draco! Are you alright?"she asked, supporting his weight. Draco took a few seconds to steady himself.

"I'm fine" he rasped. He looked at her and said, "Granger, You look like you've been trampled by thestrals"

"Coming from the man who was almost kidnapped by the Giant Squid." Replied Hermione.

"Well? Aren't you going to thank me?"

Draco's brows furrowed, "Why would I thank you? I can't help it if beasts are drawn to my beauty."

Hermione scoffed, "Because I just saved *your* life, Malfoy. It's the proper thing to do . You are a gentleman, after all, like you said you were."

"It was my wand." He stated.

"Well, Mr. Ungrateful, It was MY quick thinking that saved your life. Show some gratitude."

"Fine!" he muttered, looking down. "I won't annoy you for a week."

Hermione sighed. Well, this was as close to a 'thank you' you get from Malfoy. She smiled and said, "You're welcome."

Then Malfoy stood up and proceeded to dress himself, "By the way, what happened to that bloody squid?"

Hermione only stared at him, "Who knows?"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Dumbledore's Office…. _

_"_Yes, yes.. We all know from this rather dismal program which you have initiated, Dumbledore." Lucius huffed as he paced about in front of Dumbledore's office. "It's rather ludicrous to think that our pureblood children mingle with these _muggleborns_."

Dumbledore just sat in his chair and listened to Lucius rant. Really, if Dumbledore were any person, he'd tell him to be quiet, or shut up! But no…. he was the kind, all-knowing wizard, he was! And so Lucius went on about talking about how he had gone soft and_ blah, blah, blah…._

And in a flash, the Giant Squid found its beak in his head.

_Fin._

* * *

A/N: Now i know i've been off for a week instead of the two days. X_X I don't really have a good enough reason. I even had this fic travel miles to my cousin, AcerGirl for help XD. Can you spot the part she added? Oh, and ah, Draco's not really a gentleman and romantic and all but at least he made an effort... XD

Draco: Oh, shut up! It would tarnish my reputation if they knew the mudblood didn't enjoy her time with me.

Me: _Surrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeee_ Draco, whatever you say *Grin*

And I know that vanished things end in limbo but I wanted to play with Lucius for a while. :D


	10. Date 10:Consulting Mr Marriage Counselor

Hermione's 50 First Dates

By DreamWeaver

Date Ten: Consulting Mr. Marriage Counselor

Ladies come. Ladies go. Couples bicker, kiss and make up. Some head to the Divorce Office conveniently placed next door.

Such was the life and drama that Draco Malfoy had to undergo every single day from Monday to Friday when he filled up the post as the Marriage Counselor. Now? It was a familiar auburn haired woman relaying her problems to him like he was some emotional trash bin.

Inwardly, he groaned. He didn't want to spend another minute of his existence listening to the same sob story women recycled when they went into his office. He didn't like his job at all but he had no choice. His father actually had the audacity to hold back his inheritance unless he worked for at least six years with no help from him and his mother. And so, there he was, stuck in the same boring job that had been vacated by Fred Weasley.

"He doesn't love me at all!"sobbed Hermione.

"There, there.. Hermione… I know your husband loves you very much. He must have things in his mind that's troubling him." Said Draco, trying to pacify the sobbing woman.

"But he was being a jerk! And after he told me to shove it, he left me alone in the house to do the laundry!" Hermione told him, her face was red with anger. "He's such a slob! I don't know what got into me when I married him!"

Draco flinched. Oh, this is bad. Hermione was almost at her limit. He has to do his job of "counseling" and "repairing" before it got worse or he would be "sacked" by that bloody Potter. Apparently, Blaise who handles the Divorce office had been getting more clients than usual. He shook away the thought.

"Tell me, Hermione. Has Neville actually hurt you? Or let you do something you didn't really want? When did he start acting like what you've said?"

Hermione looked thoughtful.

Draco smiled. There. Contemplation. Problems should be thought thoroughly before solving them with half-baked ideas. That's what's causing people to do about divorcing left-and-right and hooking up with the next available person at the bar they meet which they usually regret in a year or so.

Hermione shook her head, "Neville never hurt me. He was really sweet and thoughtful when we first dated. And he always made sure to fetch me from work and bring me to fantastic dates every weekend."

Draco nodded his head while writing down a few notes.

"But he changed. Ever since he had that new secretary of his, he has been paying less attention to me and more on his work. Sometimes, I think I'm not pretty enough for him. " Hermione said, irritated.

Draco hid a smile. Ahh… She's jealous and insecure, clearly on its early stage and by the looks of it, still reparable.

"And then he doesn't appreciate the little things I do for him! I'm a busy witch too! But I find time to fulfill my wifely obligations to him."

He felt sorry for her but he didn't show it. There had been a lot of cases similar to Hermione. Wives neglected, well more on the emotional scale rather than the physical one anyway. There was nothing wrong for Hermione to want attention from her husband. After all, she was still a young witch in her prime. He stood up from his table and went to sit beside her. Hermione continued sobbing softly in her chair. Draco took her hand and patted it, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'll try and tell your husband about it. But just so you know, Luna Lovegood is a good person. She wouldn't have any illicit relationships with married men. You know that. You went to school with her didn't you?"

Hermione smiled gently at him, showing him how she greatly appreciated his gesture, "I guess you're right. Luna doesn't seem like that type. And you're awfully good at this '_counseling_' job, Draco. You're quite far from the _boy_ you were at school."

He chuckled lightly, "Time changes people, Hermione."

Then somebody knocked on the door. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. It was Neville, who didn't seem to notice his wife, Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy? Mrs. Pansy Zabini has arrived for her 2 o'clock appointment."

"Cancel it." He said, his hands still on Hermione's.

"_But-!"_

"." Draco repeated in a firm, authoritative voice that dared him to question his decision again.

Neville gulped, "Ye-yes, Mr. Malfoy" and then he went on to exit and close the door.

"For a moment, Neville"

"Ye-yes, Mr. Malfoy?" HE was shaking. Malfoy really had such an effect on him. Other than Snape, his ex-potion teacher, thank Merlin, he was afraid of his boss, Draco Malfoy.

"Your _wife_", Draco said, stressing the word 'wife', "is here to see you."

Neville looked at Malfoy incredulously and looked on to Hermione, "But Sir….. I don't have a wife."

Draco's lips went to a smile, "My thoughts exactly." And he whisked his wand to throw Neville out and locked the door behind him as he turned to face Hermione with her lips twitching to a smile, clutching her handkerchief in a somewhat innocent way and he smiled at her in a very familiar way.

"Now then, Mrs. Longbottom… or should I say, Mrs. Malfoy…..Let me show you how much I care."

_Fin._

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Well, I've been out for almost 2 months? *sheepish smile*. It doesn't help when Koko-something XD "my beloved cousin" starts stalking me in my messenger and facebook for this. XD I know you're reading this~! Well.. this will happen a lot.. XD as expected of me. I love reading more than writing anyway..

Reasons why Aliella Otonashi/-o0DreamWeaver0o-/Mishka doesn't update often [for her cousin]:

She is caught up in reading back and forth from FictionPress and .

She is lazy to encode her drafts from her Morning Bolero notebook.

She's caught up in school [.Exams.]


End file.
